


The stars on your skin

by aspiratixn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiratixn/pseuds/aspiratixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is really pretty and Daichi gets distracted a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a mashup of thoughts from several days.

It’s late at night but it’s so loud, music blasting in his ears. Daichi glanced up at his partner, the silvery grey hair being swept behind one ear. The little freckle by his left eye disappears for a moment and the taller can feel his hear skip a beat when it reappears. 

**“... you listening too?”**

Daichi’s shaken out of his stupid, his pen resting against the table. Pulling out one earbud, he makes a “ _huh?_ ” sound and Koushi only laughs. 

**“What’re you listening to, silly.”**

Part of him is so tempted to say  _you_ but he answers like a rational being, displaying his playlist. A lot of English songs, both because they sounded really nice for late night studying and to improve english speaking skills.

**“Mind if I listen?"**

Yes  **“No.”**

The left earbud is given to the other and even as he slides it in place, they find that the wire isn’t quite long enough. So Sugawara, the ever sweet compromiser he is, sits down next to the raven headed man and they sit together, side by side. Music flows between them like a river, a connection. Daichi wonders if perhaps his tan skin is revealing anything about the blush creeping along his body down to his fingertips. 

His hand settles right next to Sugawara’s so that think pinkies brush by every so often. It sends a light electric shock through the taller of the two, a feeling that’s actually kind of pleasant. 

Until he remembers that he has one track he’d rather not have played-- and to his great misfortune, it plays right then. His own cracked, deeper voice rings out in a soft, self made melody with self made lyrics. He flushes a dark red as he sputters, trying to fix it but Koushi shakes his head, mouthing “ _I like it._ ”

He  _likes_  it. The crackly, deep, kind of shoddy singing voice that sings Coldplay’s  _Yellow_. Flustered, Daichi nearly falls out of his chair, floundering to return the compliment. Koushi just giggles and hums to the music as he plays around with his pencil, staring intently at the physics problem before him.

The pencil comes to rest, gently pressing down on Koushi’s lower lip. His smooth silvery hair keeps falling out from behind his ear and he periodically brushes it back, absentmindedly holding it there for a few moments before dropping his hand again.

His hair looks so awfully soft. Daichi reaches up and takes the lock of it that keeps falling and he briefly thinks it’s longer than he expected. Running his fingers down, he wants to lean over and kiss it but that would be weird. So he lets go and turns back to his problems, but his mind is not going back to physics or math or even history. His mind drifts to the little mole next to Sugawara’s eye.

He’s so pretty.

**“… Ichi? Daichi?”**

He blinks again.

 **“Wow Daichi, you’ve been spacing a lot.”** That sweet smile lights up the other’s eyes.

He just laughs a bit awkwardly. **“Ah, I’ve been a little tired lately.”**

**“Oh jeez, it’s already past midnight. We should go home.”**

The music has dimmed but it comes full blast now and both cringe.

**“S-sorry it must be Michimiya—“**

**“Oh don’t worry.”** Sugawara takes the earbud out and sets it on the table, beginning to pack up.

**“Wait Suga—“**

**“You shouldn’t keep Michimiya waiting.”**

**“ _Suga_.”**

The other stops. Daichi closes his phone and sets it down. Reaching over, he cupped the soft skin, the squishy cheek, which he does in fact squish. Laughing, he traces the little tiny, almost invisible freckles. He brushes his thumbs across them.

**“You’re so pretty Suga.”**

The grey haired boy blushes. **“W-what are you talking about Daichi?”**

**“I mean you. It’s like you’re my own personal galaxy staring me in the face. I can trace stars in your skin. I can see planets in your eyes. I can find black holes in your hands and I can see the most beautiful comets in your hair. You’re so beautiful Suga.”**

That makes them both pause, blushing like two newly ripened tomatoes.

**“You’re so silly Daichi.”**

Which makes Daichi laugh and squish his face more before replying in the same voice, the one that stutters and stumbles and is oh so very quiet, **“You’re so silly Suga.”**

The silver haired boy pouts. **“ _You’re_ the silly one.”**

**“Oh don’t be so stupid about it, you know.”**

**“What do I know?”**

**“Are you really going to make me say it?”**

**“Of course I am, who do you think I am Sawamura Daichi?”**

He laughs. But of course, this is Sugawara Koushi he’s talking to.

 **“I love you Sugawara Koushi.”** A red blush spreads across both their faces like butter melting on toasted bread **. “And would you do me the honor of going out with me?”**

A smile. He already knows the answer.

**“It would be my pleasure, you stupid, silly goofball.”**


End file.
